I No Longer Care
by SkyGem
Summary: When Nana asks for a divorce completely out of the blue one day, Iemitsu rushes to Japan, worried about his son. And when he gets there, Iemitsu is horrified to find that his six-year-old son is nowhere to be seen, and Nana is pretending ignorance. Three-shot. Nana-bashing. No pairings. Slightly OOC.
1. Leave It Behind

Summary: When Nana asks for a divorce completely out of the blue one day, Iemitsu rushes to Japan, worried about his son. And when he gets there, Iemitsu is horrified to find that his six-year-old son is nowhere to be seen, and Nana is pretending ignorance. Three-shot. Nana-bashing. No pairings. Slightly OOC.

SkyGem: So…I have quite a few Iemitsu-bashing fics, but none about Nana. And the thing is…even though I do love Nana most of the time, at the beginning of the manga, she annoyed the hell out of me with how lowly she thought of her own son. So that, along with the fact that Iemitsu is still a KHR character and I don't want to grow to detest him too much, is the main reason for this fic. I'm sure that, in his own way, Iemitsu is trying his best; he's just too much of an airhead to see that he's not going about things the right way. Anyways, hope you like this fic, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Iemitsu stared, dumbfounded, at the man that had just answered the door, blinking once before asking, "Who the hell are you?"

The man, who seemed maybe one or two years younger than him, furrowed his brows a little, saying, "I'm the fiancé of the woman who owns this house. And just who might _you_ be?"

Again, there was silence for a few moments as Iemitsu tried to absorb what was going on before he blinked once, then answered with, "I'm Sawada Iemitsu, the ex-husband of the woman that lives here."

At this, the other man's eyebrows rose into his hairline, before he turned back into the house and called, "Honey! Could you come here for a moment?"

There were a few moments of silence, during which Iemitsu and the other man stared each other, before they both heard the shuffle of feet, and a voice asking, "Is there something…"

Nana was immediately silenced when she turned the corner and saw just who was standing at her doorway, her eyes widening with surprise.

"This man says the he is your ex-husband," said her fiancé in a skeptical voice.

Fighting to keep her face straight, Nana smiled cluelessly, saying, "I don't have an ex-husband…maybe he's at the wrong house?"

Iemitsu's eyebrow twitched when he heard this, but he decided to ignore what she has said, for he had other priorities at this moment in time.

"Where is Tsunayoshi?" he asked, looking Nana straight in the eyes, and the woman flinched just the slightest bit at his voice.

Putting on that sickening, clueless smile again, Nana tilted her head to the side, saying, "I'm sorry, but…who might Tsunayoshi be…?"

Upon hearing these words, the CEDEF leader felt icy dread begin to pool in the pit of his stomach, and he glared fiercely at the woman he had once thought he'd loved and said, "Don't fuck with me. You know exactly who I'm talking about, you disgusting excuse for a human being. Now tell me: what the hell have you done to my son?"

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" demanded Nana's fiancé, his face outraged, "You have no right to talk to-"

And suddenly, Iemitsu's rage and worry for his son boiled over, and he cut the man off by smashing his head against the doorjamb.

Nana let out a terrified scream as her fiancé fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

And at that exact moment, a little head of black hair rounded the corner and ran up to the man on the floor, shouting, "Otou-san!"

Before the four-year-old can reach his father, though, Nana reached out and pulled him to her, and the boy, terrified, clutched at her shirt, sobbing quite loudly.

As Nana tried to reassure him, keeping one terrified eye on Iemitsu, said man looked at the two disgustedly.

"I am absolutely disappointed in you. How could you replace your own son?" snarled the blond, no longer feeling any semblance of that emotion called love towards the woman cowering on the floor.

When she didn't reply, merely cowering back in fear, Iemitsu sneered down at her for a moment longer before turning to leave the house.

Walking down the driveway, Iemitsu turned to his left and began running down the sidewalk, looking for his sun.

As his eyes roved over the landscape, Iemitsu pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, thinking to call some of his men to help him search for the young Tsunayoshi.

Just as the phone had started ringing, though, the blond had reached a small playground where he knew his son often played, and stopped short.

There, in the sandbox, sat a tiny little brunet, slowly building a sandcastle.

Feeling complete and utter relief wash over him, Iemitsu quickly put his cell phone away and rushed up to the kid, calling, "Tsuna!"

The little boy started upon hearing his name, and when he looked up, Iemitsu was alarmed to see that his normally bright and cheerful brown eyes were completely dull and lifeless, as if the boy had lost his reason to live.

As he registered just who he was seeing, though, little Tsuna's eyes became teary, and he started sobbing, holding his arms out to his father to be picked up.

The blond immediately obliged, pulling the little boy up into the safety of his arms, surprised at how cold his skin was.

Before he could comment on this, though, Tsuna's little arms wrapped tightly around his father's neck, and he buried his head into his shoulders, sobbing, "Otou-saan…I w-was so s-s-scared!"

"Hush now. You're alright, Tsu-kun, I'm here now, and I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you, alright?" said Tsuna, rubbing gentle circles into his son's back. "Now come one. Let's go somewhere warmer and get some hot chocolate, alright?"

Tsuna just nodded into his father's shoulder, not looking up and not loosening his grip on his father's neck as the man began walking towards the hotel the two of them would be staying in until they could catch a flight to Italy, leaving their life in Japan behind.

* * *

SkyGem: Well, that's chapter one. Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne? Ciao!


	2. Goodbye

SkyGem: Lol! I find it funny how many of you guys had your attention caught by the fact that this was one of very few Nana-bashing fics. Anyways, thanks a bunch for all the reviews, and I'd just like to say that the inspiration for this came from "Beyond the Sky" which is an awesome fic, by the way. Y'all should read it, ne? Anyways, here's the next chapter:

* * *

"_Tsu-kun, okaa-san has some errands to run today, so can you wait here for her like a good little boy?"_

"_B-but…Tsu-kun wants to come with okaa-san! Tsu-kun doesn't want to wait here by himself! Tsu-kun is scared!"_

"_There's no need to be scared, honey. Okaa-san will be right back, alright? Just wait patiently for okaa-san, ne?"_

* * *

"Ugh!" groaned one fifteen-year-old Tsuna as he rolled over onto his stomach, pulling his dusty orange comforter up around his shoulders and burying his head under his pillow.

Try as he might, though, the teen couldn't fall back into that dreamy little world of sleep, and eventually, he had to admit defeat.

Sitting up in bed, Tsuna rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to put out of his mind the memories of _that day_. It had been years since the boy had dreamt of it, but he supposed he wasn't surprised.

Today, Tsuna would step onto the plane (or rather, the private jet) that would take him on a journey, at the end of which he would step onto Japanese soil for the first time in almost a decade.

His flight, though, was leaving at three that afternoon, which meant that he still had quite a few hours to relax, and he had _originally_ planned to spend most of that time sleeping.

Letting out yet another groan, Tsuna got out of his bed and plodded tiredly to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

"_O-okaa-saan…w-where are you? You said you were going to be back soon…"_

"…_Tsu-kun is scared…so scared…"_

"_Why didn't y-y-you come back…? D-did you forget ab-about Tsu-kun…?"_

* * *

Tsuna walked out of the bathroom nearly an hour later, his still-wet hair already beginning to stick up here and there.

The boy grimaced as he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, annoyed that, even though he was already awake, he still couldn't banish those terrible memories.

Giving a small shake of the head, he threw open the doors to the dining room, and was able to take only one step before a voice interrupted him.

"Juudaime!" called a certain familiar voice, and Tsuna turned to see his excited storm guardian barreling down the hallway towards him, waving frantically and with a wide grin on his face.

Grinning brightly back in surprise, Tsuna greeted him with a, "Hey, Hayato-kun! What's got you so excited this morning?"

"We're finally leaving for Japan today! Of course I'm excited! I can't wait to see Juudaime's homeland!"

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh in reply to this. "Isn't it also partly your homeland as well? If I recall correctly, wasn't your mother half-Japanese?"

"Well, that doesn't matter! I'm only a quarter Japanese. I'm more interested that I get to see where Juudaime lived until he moved here!"

* * *

"_W-why…? Why are yo-you laughing like that? W-why are you so happy…?"_

"_Okaa-san, d-did you really forget…? O-or…did you l-l-leave Tsu-kun on purpose…?"_

"_Okaa-san…w-who is he?"_

* * *

Tsuna just laughed in reply to this excited exclamation.

"It's not nearly as exciting as you make it sound, Hayato-kun. By the way, your Japanese has gotten brilliant lately. You barely have an accent anymore."

And suddenly, he found a certain silveret's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"Thank you so much, Juudaime! That's the best compliment anyone's ever given me!"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Tsuna turned and walked into the dining room with a still excited Hayato following after him.

The two were in the middle of enjoying a rather peaceful when the last two members of their little Family joined them.

"Gyahahaha! Tsuna-nii!" shouted five-year-old Lambo, jumping down from his perch in Mukuro's arms and running up to take his place in Tsuna's lap.

Snuggling down, Lambo wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist, grinning widely as he said, "Good morning! Did you sleep well, Tsuna-nii?"

* * *

"_W-why? Why are you hugging him like that?"_

"_T-that was supposed to be my goodnight kiss!"_

"_Okaa-san…did you replace Tsu-kun with that boy…?"_

* * *

"Tsuna-nii…? Are you alright?"

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Tsuna focused again on the situation at hand, and smiled down at the little boy in his arms. "Gomen. It's nothing. Anyways, I slept very well, Lambo-kun. Thank you for asking. And how did you sleep?"

"Lambo-sama couldn't sleep!" replied Lambo, shaking his head as if to emphasize his point. "Lambo-sama was too excited about going to Japan!"

"And don't I know it," growled a certain pineapple-head as he took his seat across from the two, right beside Hayato. "The brat was practically bouncing off his walls all night. I got three hours of sleep. **Three. Hours.**"

Hayato couldn't help the snort that escaped when he heard this, and before long, the mist and the storm were arguing, the way only two people who've known each other for years could.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Tsuna picked Lambo off his seat and settled him down in the chair beside his own.

And just like that, the morning continued on as was normal in the Vongola HQ.

The four young guardians just lazed around for the rest of that morning, just relaxing before all the activity and chaos of that afternoon set in as they all ran back and forth, making sure nothing important had been forgotten and saying last minute goodbyes and trying to make their way to the limo in time so that Reborn wouldn't see fit to punish them.

And so it was with excitement churning in their stomachs and homesickness already settling into their hearts that Tsuna and his three guardians set off for the airport, wondering what their home for the next three years would be like.

Later, after their flight had taken off, Tsuna looked out the window over the city of Palermo, so acutely aware that this would be the last he'd see of this city for the next few years.

"Goodbye…" he whispered.

* * *

"_You don't like Tsu-kun anymore, okaa-san…? Okaa-san w-will be happy if Tsu-kun is gone?"_

"_Then Tsu-kun will m-m-make okaa-san happy. Tsu-kun will leave o-okaa-san alone."_

"…_goodbye."_

* * *

SkyGem: And that is how our cute widdle Tsu-kun ended up at the playground. So…what did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Please do leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this! Oh, and who can guess what the next (and last) chapter will be about? Let me know your guess in the review, alright? Anyways, see y'all next time! Ciao!


	3. I No Longer Care

SkyGem: Lol, I'm sorry, guys. I know some of you were looking forward to Tsuna meeting the rest of his guardians, but they only make a very brief appearance because, surprisingly enough, guardian fluff isn't a main theme in this fic for once *le gasp*. You'll see what I mean by the end of this chapter. Hope you like, ne?

* * *

Tsuna had been at Nami High for about three months when it happened.

It had actually started off as a rather normal day.

Reborn had woken Tsuna up the usual way (with a Leon hammer to the head), Tsuna had rushed through breakfast with his family, which had grown quite large, since Bianchi, Fuuta, and I-Pin had decided to follow them to Japan, and had set off to school with Hayato and Mukuro.

Along the way, they had met up with Takeshi, a classmate of Tsuna and Hayato's who had been brought into the fold.

Homeroom passed by as per normal, and then, English came along, bringing with it an event that Tsuna still had no idea whether to classify as good, or bad.

The sensei had given the class time to work on an essay in class, and as everyone got busy writing, Tsuna was called to the front of the class.

"You needed me for something, sensei?" asked the brunet, coming to a stop in front of his teacher's desk.

"That's right, Sawada," replied the man. "Do you remember what we talked about last week?"

"You mean about the Nami-chuu student that you want me to tutor?" asked Tsuna, feeling his stomach begin to churn. From the first moment his sensei had suggested it, Tsuna had known that it would be a bad idea to accept, but with Reborn threatening him at gunpoint (Leonpoint), the poor teen really had no choice in the matter.

"That's right," nodded his teacher, "His parents would like to know if you could come over tonight for the first tutoring session. They would also like for you to stay for dinner, so that they can get to know you better, seeing as you'll be spending a lot of time with their son over the next few weeks."

"Today's fine," agreed Tsuna with a small nod.

"Great," said the sensei, smiling down at his favourite student as he handed him a small piece of paper. "Here's the address. You can head over right after school."

Looking down at the piece of paper, Tsuna groaned, finally realizing why his hyper intuition had been acting up.

Why, oh why did fate hate him so much?

* * *

Mitsuru let out a snarl as he slammed his bedroom door shut and dropped onto his bed.

That woman annoyed him to no end!

"'You need a tutor,' she says, 'Your marks are too low,' she says. 'Why don't you call me okaa-san?' she says," he grumbled quietly to himself.

Mitsuru knew that under all the sweetness, there was a heart as black as pitch, and he was going to find some way to prove it.

Snarling once more, the thirteen-year-old got up and stomped downstairs to get something to eat.

Just as he was nearing the bottom of the stairs, though, the doorbell rang, and he rolled his eyes as he went to answer it, already knowing who it would be.

As the surly thirteen-year-old threw open the door, he saw a boy standing there, about two years older than himself, that looked just as happy about his presence here as Mitsuru was, which was to say, not at all.

"Hello," said the sempai, bowing politely and saying, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm the new tutor. Would you happen to be Sano Mitsuru-kun?"

"That's me," nodded the boy, stepping aside to let his new _tutor_ in.

"Oh, Mitsuru-kun, is that the new tutor?" came the voice of the wicked witch of the west as she stepped into the hallway to greet their guest.

When she caught sight of Tsuna, though, Mitsuru was interested to see that she completely froze up, her eyes going wide with shock, and her hands beginning to shake; it was almost as if she had just seen a ghost.

Looking back at Tsuna, Mitsuru saw that the older male had an overly polite smile on his face as he bowed and said, "Ojamashimasu."

Instead of welcoming him into their home, though, as one would have expected, Nana blurted out, "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna merely smiled wider at this, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sano-san. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm here as Mitsuru-kun's tutor."

"His…tutor?" asked Nana, seeming dazed, and Mitsuru decided to give this new guy a chance.

Anyone who could make the evil step-mother upset was a friend in his books.

"Let's go upstairs then, ne sempai?"

* * *

For the next few hours, all the two boys did was study, study, study, and normally, Mitsuru would have been bored to death by now.

Surprisingly enough, though, this sempai had a very…_unique_ way of teaching that actually made learning the content easy and even almost fun.

By the time the two had to go down for dinner, Mitsuru's mind was stuffed so full of new information that he felt any second now it would come pouring out of his ears.

In light of becoming fast friends with his new tutor and slowly trying to catch up to the academic level the rest of his class was at, Mitsuru had almost completely forgotten the strange tension between she-who-must-not-be-named and his new tutor.

As the four of them sat down around the dinner table together, though, he was forcefully reminded of it as the two refused to acknowledge each other in any way.

In the end, it was Mitsuru's father who broke the awkward silence that had formed by asking, "So, Tsunayoshi-kun, forgive me for asking, but I don't think I've seen you around here before?"

"Oh, well, I'm not surprised," answered Tsuna, a genial smile on his face, "I only just moved back to Namimori, after all. I've been living in Italy for the past nine years, you see."

"Italy; that's pretty impressive," commented Mitsuru's father, and the boy couldn't help but agree. "But you said you've just moved _back_ to Namimori? You used to live here before?"

"That's right. I used to live here with my mother until she kicked me out of the house," replied the brunet in a nonchalant voice, merely continuing to eat his dinner.

Mitsuru, meanwhile, almost choked on his food due to what he'd just heard. "Your own mother kicked you out of the house? How old were you?"

"Six," replied Tsuna shortly. "I was lucky, though. I was only alone for the majority of one day before my father, who'd been working in Italy previously, arrived in Namimori and found me. I've been living in Italy with my extended family ever since."

"What extended family?" asked the she-witch sharply.

Tsuna merely shrugged and answered without looking at her, saying, "My dad's boss is actually a really distant relative of ours; something like the descendant of my great-great-great grandfather's cousin. But since the Italians value Family so much, they helped us out. I stayed at his house whenever dad had to go away for work, and he hired lots of private tutors and the like to help me with my homework, since my marks used to be so low."

"_Your_ marks used to be low once upon a time?" asked Mitsuru incredulously, and Tsuna almost laughed at the skepticism in his voice.

"That's right; in fact, I think that might be part of the reason my mother abandoned me in the first place…completely stupid it is. Honestly, how can you expect a child to do well if you never offer them help? Every time I asked her for assistance, it was always 'I'll help you later' or 'Why don't you ask the sensei tomorrow?'"

Mitsuru's dad shook his head sadly at this, clicking his tongue disapprovingly before saying, "Horrible excuse for a human being, that lady is. You're lucky you live with your father now. You must really resent her by now."

At this, Tsuna actually looked thoughtful for a moment before a small smile graced his face, and he looked at his mother for the first time since dinner started.

"Not really, actually," said the brunet. "I've long let go of my hatred for her because, let's face it, she's not even worth it. I'm in a better place in my life now, somewhere she has no place in. I simply no longer care about her."

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well, my endings are rather abrupt, aren't they? Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, ne? Ciao!


End file.
